Once Upon A Time In New York City
by sailormoon9993
Summary: Penelope and Pepe have come to America to make new lives for themselves and hope to one day to make it in the cartoon acting business. Read about their adventures along the way toward their dreams! Fifi La Fume also makes an appearance as well!
1. Ellis Island

Penelope Pussycat and Pepe Le Pew were both on a boat that was headed towards the Untied States, or more specifically, New York City. The boat was about two days from arriving on Ellis Island, where immigrants could get the final approval to enter the country. Penelope and Pepe were both born and raised in Paris, France but both decided a few years back to come to America to try to get a job in show business.

"I wish this ship could travel faster! I can't seem to wait anymore!" Penelope said excitedly.

"Mon cherie, you must be patient. Zhe wait shall be worth it. We are only two days away." Pepe said reassuring her.

"I know, I know. But from the letters Louis has written us and that travel book you got in Paris, New York sounds like a wonderful place!" Penelope smiled at him.

"Oui, oui. Zhere is only two more days and zhen we shall be on Ellis Island. We have to pass zhe inspection first, cherie."

"I know I have no illness of any kind or you either. What if they have to examine you because of your smell? They could send us back to Paris."

"Mon cherie, everything will be alright." Pepe said as he looked up at the night sky. "Why don't you head to bed? You need all zhe rest you can get."

"Alright then. Goodnight." Penelope said as she kissed him good night.

Two days had passed and Penelope was wide awake, despite the fact that she'd had barely slept the night before for she was just too excited to see the city! Penelope and Pepe had their luggage on them and their ID tags around their necks, looking towards the horizon.

"Reaching New York! Reaching New York!" a voice was heard saying.

Soon enough, the skyline of New York City was seen by all the immigrants on the ship. There was many ooo's and aww's heard. Penelope's smile was so huge that it seemed to take up the entire lower half of her face. This made Pepe laugh as he had never seen her so happy before. The ship soon passed by the Statue of Liberty, letting everyone know that this was America and they could all start new lives over here. After what seemed like forever, the ship pulled into the Ellis Island harbor.

Many people were yelling in different languages from on the pier. The message was basically the same: "All passengers must go to the into the Great Hall inside to be inspected!"

Penelope and Pepe followed the crowd of immigrants with their luggage on them. They entered a rather large building and soon stopped when they noticed there was a long line ahead of them as people were being inspected by what looked like doctors.

"I wonder who those people are and why they're marking some people with chalk?" Penelope asked curiously.

"I think zhey are doctors. Zhey are wearing doctor uniforms." said Pepe.

"What'll happen if they mark one of us? Will we have to go back to Paris?" Penelope said as she watched a person be marked and had to head towards somewhere else.

"It's ok, pigeon. Everything will be ok." said Pepe reassuring.

A doctor came up to the two of them and looked at them for a few seconds and said, "That smell! It's horrible!" he said as he marked Pepe with a P for "pew." He also put the same mark on Penelope since she was always near him, the scent rubbed off onto her too, but she had gotten so used to the smell, she never really noticed it. The doctor soon walked away from them and onto the other people.

"Oh no! We've been marked! What do we do? What do we do?" Penelope panicked.

A nearby worker has heard Penelope panicked and walked over and noticed the P's on them. He cleared his voice, grabbing both of their attention. "Don't worry. The P here is for 'pew.' You two will be taken over to the hospital and given a tomato juice bathing and then you can carry on. They just want to make sure you don't smell too bad." he laughed.

"We're not gonna be detained?" Penelope asked fearfully.

"I don't think so. You both seem intelligent enough to be good citizens of America." the worker smiled as he saw another doctor coming. "That must be the doctors for you. Have fun!"

The doctor saw the marks on Penelope and Pepe and immediately escorted them to the bathing area of the hospital. They both set their luggage not too far away from themselves to make sure nothing had happened to them. Two nurses that were there made them each get into a separate large tub and they were both quickly soaked with tomato juice, as it was the only thing that could stop a skunk's smell, at least for a little while.

"Yummy! Tomato juice!" Penelope said as tasted the juice on her lips.

"Please don't drink it, madam. We need it to remove this horrible smell!" the nurse said as she scrubbed Penelope's tail.

"At least this smell is disappearing!" said the other nurse.

"Is vous saying moi smells?" Pepe asked.

"Unfortunately, you do indeed smell horrible." she said as she finished with Pepe's tail and could finally breathe again. "Done! Now that horrible smell is finally gone from you!"

"And you as well, miss." said the nurse as she grabbed Penelope's dress and Pepe's shirt and trousers. "We need to have these washed to remove the tomato juice. We'll have these back to you within an hour. Meanwhile, you can head down to the hospital cafeteria for some American favorites! Just follow the signs and please do not leave when you get there."

Penelope and Pepe both grabbed their luggage and followed the signs that lead towards the hospital cafeteria. A few people were down there, a skunk and others that seem to have a slight cold. They both were able to grab some food and sat down at a table that were away from the other patients of the hospital.

"Are you feeling ok, cherie?" Pepe asked.

"Besides smelling like tomatoes, I'm ok. I'm glad it was only a de-smelling bath and not anything else! I was so worried back there!" Penelope laughed slightly.

"It is alright now, cherie. We shall be in zhe city very soon." Pepe said as he leaned across the table and kissed her.

After a awhile, the nurses from before came back and instantly spotted the two of them. They had their clothing all tomato free and helped them back into them. The nurses smiled at them.

"Just follow me and I'll show you where you can do your legal inspection." said the nurse.

They both followed the nurse to another room in the hospital where two custom officers resided. They immediately noticed Penelope and Pepe and knew they had two more immigrants to process through.

"Names?" one of the officers asked.

"Penelope Pussycat."

"Pepe Le Pew."

"Well, your names are easy enough to say so there will be no name changes today." said the other.

The custom officers asked them a bunch of more questions asking where they were from, if they had money on them (and had to show to to them), and other personal questions. The questions were soon over and one of the officers smiled at them.

"Welcome to America, Penelope and Pepe. If you go out this door and follow the signs, you can exchange your francs for American dollars. Have a good day." the custom officer said.

The two grabbed their luggage and walked out the door. The followed the signs and came to the Money Exchange. They traded in the francs and it turned out they each had about $300 on them each, which was about three months salary for an inspector. They got their money back in American bills and skipped picking up their luggage, as they already were carrying their luggage with them and headed for the ferry which would take them to the docks and start their new life in America.

While they were waiting for the ferry, the two of them began talking excitedly about their new life in America.

"I can't believe we're in New York City! It really hope it's all I have heard about!" Penelope smiled.

"Oh cherie, it shall be a wonderful and exciting new life for us!" Pepe said, matching Penelope's expression.

"I can't wait." Penelope said as the ferry pulled up.

* * *

><p><em>These are not complete accurate accounts of<em> _immigrants were processed through Ellis Island and a good part of it is true, up til the bath part. __I hope you enjoy this new story! Please review! Thank you!_


	2. Subway

Penelope and Pepe both boarded the ferry and had to stand since all of the seats had been taken already. Neither of them minded this of course, as their excitement made them both too jumpy to sit down anyways.

"I can't believe after this boat ride, we'll be in America!" Penelope smiled as the ferry crept closer and closer to the Manhattan pier.

"Oh cherie. Only a few more minutes and we shall meet up with Louis and Leia." Pepe smiled back at her.

The ferry finally docked at the pier. Everyone rushed off quickly, but in a single file line to ensure no accidents would be caused. Penelope and Pepe both walked off the boat and towards a crowd of people that were waiting for the immigrants. Pepe immediately spotted Louis in the crowd.

"Louis!" Pepe said as he gave his best friend a hug.

"Pepe! I'm glad you and Penelope got here ok! How was Ellis Island?" he asked.

"We did get chalked, but everything was ok." said Pepe.

"What did you get chalked for?" asked Leia.

"His smell." Penelope laughed.

This caused a loud laugh from all four of them.

"Come along now. We can take the subway back to my place. You two are gonna love it!" smiled Louis.

The four of them walked up the street and soon came to the subway opening. They all headed down the steps and walked across the station until they founded the subway they needed to ride to get to the apartment. Soon, they all came to a turnstile. Louis gave both Penelope and Pepe a dime.

"You need a dime everytime you want to ride the subway. You just put the dime in here and push right through!" Louis said as he showed them and was on the other side.

Penelope and Pepe followed his instructions and were both now on the other side just as the subway pulled up. Penelope and Pepe blinked as they had never seen something come that fast in their lives before.

"You have to get inside quick if you don't wanna stand and get a seat!" Leia laughed.

The four of them quickly rushed in when the doors opened. They were several seats opened as this was one of the lesser used subways. After a few minutes, the doors closed and the subway zipped off.

"Woah!" Penelope said in alarm.

"The subway is very fast, isn't it?" asked Leia.

"I didn't know it was THIS fast!" Penelope smiled. "I just love it!"

"I can see why so many people take zhe subways! Zhey can get you places so quickly!" said Pepe amazed.

Louis and Leia simply laughed at how amazed the couple were. Louis pulled out Leia's purse and pulled out a magazine and showed it to Penelope and Pepe.

"This is the fashion right now in America. Since we are in the war, we have to conserve fabric and other things. So now woman wear shorter dresses!" Louis smiled.

"That's really interesting." Penelope said as she read through the magazine as Pepe peered over her shoulder to read the magazine.

"So, it's trendy to wear skirts just above the knees now? Wasn't it a bad thing a few years back?" asked Pepe.

"It was, but ever since the we got involved in the war with the Nazis, we have to save as much fabric for the armies fighting against them right now!" said Leia.

The subway stopped at the first station and Penelope and Pepe got up before Louis and Leia told them that they didn't get off right here.

"We're a few stops down. We're don't live in Manhattan, remember?" smiled Louis.

"That's right. You live in Queens, don't you?" asked Penelope.

"Yup." said Leia. "Remember, you two begin work in our donut shop Monday."

"That's about four days from now. We can relax before zhat anyways." smiled Pepe. "What's zhe name of your donut shop again?"

"The Manhattan Express." said Catherine. "Donuts and coffee for the Manhattan worker on the go!"

"It has the best donuts in all of the city! Or that's what our customers have been telling us." laughed Leia. "It was founded by Louis late father, Kenny."

Louis gave Leia a glare. "I don't like talking about him. It still hurts a lot and you know it, Leia!"

"Sorry Louis." Leia apologized.

At that moment, the door connecting the subway cars opened and in came a guys who had what was to be a guitar on his person. He sat an empty seat and took his hat off and placed it in front of him to collect donations while he played. He played several songs and Leia tossed a coin in, but stopped Penelope and Pepe for they did have any coins on them to donate and they were still pretty new to the New York subway scene. The man soon stopped playing.

"Thank you all very much for the donations. May God bless you all." he said as he moved to another car.

"That's something you get used to is free entertainment on the subway cars, even if you don't want it, it's there." said Louis.

"Also, never move to another car while the subway is moving. It dangerous and illegal at the same time." said Leia.

After the subway stopped several times, it finally arrived at the location they needed to get off at. Penelope and Pepe were able to get off easily and followed Louis and Leia out of the station, which was a bit of an odd one, since their location was actually above ground and not below like it was back in Manhattan. They were now in the area of Queens. They all walked down the street until they came to the apartment building. Pepe opened the first door and tried to open the second one, but found that it was locked.

"Why is zhe door locked?" Pepe asked.

Louis let out a laugh. "You have to have a key or have one of the residents buzz you in." he explained.

"Buzz us in?" asked Penelope confused.

"In every apartment, there is a speaker that lets them hear who is buzzing. If they want to invite the person up to their apartment, they press a button and it unlocks the door if they don't have a key." explained Leia. "We have keys for you both in the apartment, so you won't have to worry about buzzing in."

"That's very useful. More security for us." said Penelope.

Louis unlocked the door and they all went inside. They all took the elevator up to the sixth floor. They walked down the hall when one of the neighbors, Scarlett, peaked out her door.

"Louis! Leia! I see you finally got Penelope and Pepe. I was wondering when they were gonna show up!" Scarlett smiled at the group.

"Penelope, Pepe, this is Scarlett. She's one of our neighbors born and raised here." smiled Leia.

"Nice to meet you both. If you two ever need any help, just knock on my door. My sister, Lexi, or my dad will be glad to help you as well." Scarlett said.

"We need to get these two settled in Scarlett. Are we still having dinner tonight at Moncolli's?" Leia asked.

"We're still on for dinner!" said Scarlett. "Excuse me, I need to finish up some sowing I was doing." she said as she closed the door.

"That's Scarlett for you." laughed Louis as he unlocked the door and everyone went into the apartment. He switched on the lights. "Here we are, home sweet home. It's not big, but it's big enough for the four of us."

"Zhis apartment is perfect for us!" Pepe said.

"This is your room here, you two." Louis pointed to a closed door down the hall. "You two can take a break and relax for awhile. We're heading to Moncolli's tonight for dinner. It's an Italian place in Little Italy. You two are gonna love the city at night!"

Penelope and Pepe went into the bedroom to see that Louis and Leia had already furnished it slightly for them. It meant there was two nightstands and a bed for them.

"I can't believe it. We're FINALLY in the city." Penelope said as she flopped onto the bed.

"Oui cherie. Remember, we start our jobs at zhe Donut factory on Monday." Pepe reminded her.

"We got four days. We can go sight seeing!" Penelope said excited.

"Oui. But for now, let's get some sleep. We didn't sleep last night, remember?" Pepe said as he landed on the bed and tucked himself under the covers and pulled the covers back from Penelope's side. "Care to join moi?"

"Oui." Penelope smiled as she got under the covers and went into Pepe's arms. They quickly fell asleep, now in New York City and with their friends.

* * *

><p><em>The real adventure is now about to begin!<em>


End file.
